


The corpse

by Kittcatness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, death mention, personal, poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittcatness/pseuds/Kittcatness
Summary: This is a vent poem I wrote about my own life. I would ask you to please leave it be. Those who know will know, I mean no harm to those involved. Please don't spread rumors about my work. Thank you for reading.





	The corpse

'We don't hate you'  
They cry as they hide their knives,  
The ones they stab you with,  
Until you're left bleeding on the floor

'Why would you think that!'  
They yell as they leave you,  
Bleeding out on the floor,  
With nothing to your name,

'Your so shitty'   
They say as they spit on the corpse that they killed,

'Look at what you did!'   
They say pointing to the small scratches and bruises on their side,  
Yet the corpse they made lays still on the floor,

'They are the killer here!'  
They shout to everyone,  
Holding up the corpse they made,  
And pointing to the corpses knuckles,  
Bruised from their dying punch,  
Their last act of self defense,

'They are the killer!'  
Everyone cries,  
Not seeing the old scars on the corpses back,  
Not seeing the years of suffering they experienced,

'Why don't you own up to your crimes!'   
They shout at the corpse,  
Yet it stays silent and still,  
And the witnesses stand back,  
And they watch,  
As the corpse they killed gets ripped apart,  
And they smile,  
Because they truly believe,  
That the corpse is the killer,  
How funny is that...


End file.
